Wrench Craft
by tmltml71
Summary: Soul is Ryder's least favorite of her favorite customers. SoulxOFC M for vulgarity
1. Chapter 1

So… It's been a while since I posted anything on . This is my first _Soul Eater_ fic. It's SoulxOFC, and it's gonna have a bit of a bumpy start and is going to be more romance. Once it smooths out it'll get more into the actual plot.

**~*I don't own Soul Eater. I don't own anyone in Soul Eater. I don't pretend to. All copyrights and trademarks to their respective owners, no infringement intended.*~**

* * *

"Ryder!" Penny, my office girl yelled, pulling my attention away from the stack of order forms in front of me.

"What?" I called back.

"C'mere!"

I sighed and rose from my seat.

Due to a string of fucked up circumstances, I was the co-owner of Death Ride Repair, the most successful garage in Death City at 17. I had been since I was 11, but it wasn't until I was 15, and had graduated (Yeah. I'm smart.) that I really started to get involved past repairs.

Normally, whenever Penny called me to the office, she gave me some type of indication as to what was waiting for me, whether or not it was a simple "Bike!" or "Restoration!" When that didn't come either she had no clue what was going on or she knew that telling me, would end up in me telling her to find someone else. Either way I was already slightly annoyed, when I walked out into the office.

'_Shit_,' I thought, when I saw, who was standing there, hands in his pockets.

Now I knew why she hadn't told me. If she had I probably would've sent someone else to keep me from making a fool out of myself, or I might've walked out anyways and more likely than not injured myself.

"Oh what do you want?" I asked teasingly. "You keep that piece of scrap metal in perfect condition."

"Not cool, Ryder," the white haired boy said.

Soul "Eater" Evans was my least favorite, favorite customer. He was one of my favorites, because he wasn't an asshole. He took care of his bike and rarely needed anything other than basic maintenance or minor aesthetic work. He never argued, and even dropped by to say hello, when he got bored.

The problem? Every time he came around I ended up with some type of injury. The first time I slammed my hand in a door. The second I stepped on a slick spot on the floor and fell on my ass. Then there was the time, when I was trying to fix the paper shredder and ended up cutting my hand so bad I had to get stitches. Every time he came around it was something.

I shrugged. "What's up?"

"Meh, nothing. Went for a ride, figured I'd come and say hi."

"Oh. You just wanted to maim me?"

"Not my fault you're a klutz."

"Only, when you show up. You must be a jinx."

"Blame it on me. I see how it is."

The sound of a pit bike nearing, made me let out an irritated groan. "One of these days I'm just gonna let him run into the door."

"Call it?" Penny asked.

I nodded. She picked up the phone and used the intercom. "INCOMING!" she yelled. I walked around Soul and held open the door to the waiting room. Penny held the door that led to the shop floor. I gestured for Soul to stand off to the side.

The small motorcycle and its idiot rider came flying in one door and out the other. I was gonna shut it, but I heard more. I looked out and counted an additional two bikes. They had something on their backs. Now that I thought about it, so did the first. Like the first, they came flying in the first door then out the other.

It was sad that I didn't even question it. My brother and his friends did this all the time. I think it was just to piss me off, which in the beginning worked really really well

A large black van pulled into the parking lot. I recognized as my friend Brandon's. He hopped out and started towards the back.

I stuck my head out the door. "What the fuck are you idiots doing here?" I asked.

"Band practice man! You can never come, so we brought it to you!"

I face palmed at the drummer. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Before my shop was a shop, it was an old warehouse on the outskirts of the city. My father had turned it into a mechanic's paradise. The Office was in the front. It was almost like its own building. It just shared one wall with the rest of the building. It looked sort of like an emergency room, with ten different work spots separated by adjustable dividers and employee tool boxes. When you passed that there were a multitude of large machines, you for various reasons. Behind that were our paint and sand blasting rooms. We also had a place in the back, where our various show cars sat. I called it the trophy room.

"Well there's no point in standing here. Come on." I gestured for Soul to follow me.

The roof of the office served as a general hangout. We had a fridge, a tv, a game system, a stereo and a couch up there. It was used for breaks more than the actual break room.

That's where my brother Kyle was standing, taking off his helmet.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck this is?" I asked from the floor.

"Well, Sister Dearest, despite the fact it's my day off, I am here for band practice, because apparently the only way to get you there is to bring it to you."

He slid down the railing and walked over to me. He slung an arm around my shoulders.

I pushed him away. "You're covered in sand in dust, don't touch me."

"You're covered in grease," he countered, wiping at a spot on my face with his thumb. I jerked back and swatted, but nearly tumbled over in the process.

Kyle looked at me confused, until he saw Soul standing there, then a knowing smile spread across his face. '_Asshole_,' I thought.

For the most part, I was the epitome of balance and grace. I was gifted that way. I could do a one handed hand stand on a banister twenty feet above the ground and not even wobble. All that went out the window, when Soul came around.

My brother knew his and teased me about it, whenever the crimson eye boy dropped by. "Hey man, what's up?" Kyle asked, giving Soul a bro hug. "It's been a while."

Kyle had befriend Soul first. He had a girlfriend, who was a weapon and had met Soul, one day, while waiting on her. Kyle was a lover of all things bike, so when he saw Soul's he had to of course go and check it out. That's how he became one of our clients.

"Yeah, been busy on assignments and stuff."

"Still working on becoming a death scythe?"

Soul nodded.

"Shit man, seems like it's been forever," Kyle said.

I punched his side. "Ignorant ass."

"Nah, we were close, but we fucked up and had to start over."

"Shit man. What happened?" Kyle asked.

"It turns out the witch, wasn't a witch. It was a magical cat."

I just stared at him for a minute. "You ate a cat's soul?"

Kyle started cracking up.

I punched him again. "IGNORANT ASS, SHUT UP IT AIN'T FUNNY!"

"No, it's not. It's just that-" he dissolved into giggles again. "He ate pussy!" he yelled laughing louder.

I face palmed. "How old are you?' My brother was in idiot. I looked at Soul from between my fingers. "Sorry about him."

He shrugged. "It's cool. It is kind of funny."

My brother was on the floor in hysterics. I kicked him. "Didn't you demand to practice here?" I asked. "Go help Brandon set up his kit."

"I didn't know you guys were in a band."

I nodded. "Somehow I haven't killed them yet."

"Oh hush," Kyle said, chopping the back of my knee.

I started to fall but Soul, quickly pulled me towards him and held me up. "You okay?" he asked.

If I was one to blush I probably would've, being so close to him. Luckily for me, I was not, and I could at least try to maintain my composure.

I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for the save." I put my feet under me and stood up straight. I glared down at my brother, who was cackling manically. I pulled my favorite wrench from my pocket and hurled it at his throat. His laughing turned into coughing and sputtering. "Asshole."

"I forgot how crazy it gets around here," Soul said.

"You haven't even seen the half of it," I said.

"Really?"

I nodded. "You should come by more often man, check out a practice." If I was smart I woouldn't have said that.

"I'll have to," Soul agreed. "I gotta get going though. My roommate's expecting dinner, and if I don't deliver, she'll hit me with a book."

"Alright. It was good seeing you again," I said.

"Same."

"We're practicing here all next month, just drop on in," Kyle said.

"WE'RE WHAT?" I yelled.

He grinned up at me, and quickly rolled out of the way of my converse clad foot. He got up and scrambled back into the office, where I chased after him. "BETTER BE AFTER FUCKING HOURS!"

* * *

So there it is, the beginning. Follow, review, do whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey look a second chapter.

The disclaimer still stands true.

**~*I don't own Soul Eater. I don't own anyone in Soul Eater. I don't pretend to. All copyrights and trademarks to their respective owners, no infringement intended.*~**

* * *

**Ryder's Point of View**

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU WRITE THAT?!" Kyle screamed, nearly pulling his hair out of his head.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "It's a fucking song. Settle down. You're only pissed, because I'm singing it."

Since we hadn't really practiced in a while, we all had a bunch of raw material that we were ready to work on and put together. Everyone in the band had a different style and ability. Brandon our drummer was a beat machine and lyricist, who was really into hip-hop. Blaze our lead guitarist was a classic rock guy. Our bassist was Jace, who also liked a lot of electronic stuff, which translated into him making his own. He was our synth master. My idiot brother and I shared vocal duties, for the most part. (The others occasionally contributed something other than backing vocals.) We both could sing, cleanly and we both could scream. There were obviously differences in range due to ability and gender, but we were both pretty good. He brought a punk edge to our group, while I provided the metal. We both played guitar though he took the rhythm spot in the band. In addition, I played keys. We wrote a bulk of the band's lyrics. Kyle was better at it though. His lyrics managed to hit right, where I felt it the most. I would find myself more emotionally involved in his songs than anything I could've written.

"HOW ARE YOU OKAY WITH IT?!" he screeched at me.

I pulled my wrench out of my pocket and cracked him over the head with it. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! It is a fucking song. Just because we sing it doesn't mean we live it. No one said that it's my fucking life."

"It's my life," Brandon said.

I threw my wrench and hit him in the head, knocking him off his stool.

"Not helping."

"Ow."

The other's snickered.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be practicing?" Kenny, my favorite mechanic asked from below. He stayed after to work on his own personal restoration, an old Caddie. "Instead you boys are just getting your asses kicked."

"Kyle's throwing a hissy, because Brandon wrote a raunchy song."

"Pussy."

I laughed. Kenny took no shit, and said whatever was on his mind.

"What is that?" I asked, spotting something multicolored in Kenny's hands. "Are you looking at swatches without me? Ignorant man! I must be included in this decision!"

I started to slide down the railing (side saddle), when the side door opened. I looked up to see Soul walking in. Of course I quit paying attention to my decent and landed on the floor on my ass (again).

'_Fuck_,' I thought.

"Nice landing," Kyle chirped from above. I flipped him off. If I had my wrench, I would've thrown it, but I wasn't that lucky. It was still on the floor behind Brandon.

"You alright?" Soul asked.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Soul, what's up?" Kyle greeted.

"Not much. Maka's on a father-daughter date courtesy of moi, via a lost bet, so I figured I'd drop by."

"Father-daughter date?" I asked.

"She's not the biggest fan of her old man. He is kind of creepy. Figured it's perfect payback for her kicking me through the window again."

"You too?" Kyle asked.

"She-Devil down there has fucked us all up like that at one point."

"Call me She-Devil again, and I'll fucking demonstrate on you," I growled.

"Feisty," Soul said, extending a hand to help me up.

I took it, and pulled myself up, only to stumble forward, when pain shot from my ankle. "Shit!" I hissed, instantly taking the pressure off. Soul caught me and wrapped an arm around me to keep me from falling over again.

"You okay?" Kyle asked, concerned.

"Fucking ankle," I muttered.

He sighed. "Can hit me in the forehead with a wrench from fifty feet away, but can't-"

I reached and grabbed the next nearest thing, which so happened to be a pair of pliers and hurled them at him.

With a satisfying thud, they hit him in the stomach. "God damn you." He doubled over.

"Would you bring her up here? There's far more shit for her to throw down there," Jace asked.

"I am not a child. I do not need to be brought anywhere. I am perfectly- OH SHIT!"Soul picked me up bridal style. Of course, when I was lifted, the start caused me to grab a hold of him. "Prick!"

I moved one of my arms that as laced around his neck and smacked his chest, which was a lot firmer than I thought it'd be. It was obvious that Soul wasn't very big, but apparently he was a lot more toned than I had thought. Of course in that moment I became hyper aware of the fact.

"You complain too much," he said, still looking ahead.

Thank God, because if he had looked at me, he would've seen the slight tint that managed color my face.

"This is so not cool."

"I think helping out a pretty girl in need is very cool."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Shit head."

He set me down on the couch.

The guys just looked at him in awe.

"What?" he asked.

"She didn't kill you," Blaze said.

"She didn't even try to. She barely even hit you," Brandon continued.

I huffed and stretched to grab my mic off of the crate next to me.

"_Just open uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup_"*1

Thankfully the boys got the message and took advantage of my extended note to stop staring close their mouths and start playing.

"Here," Kyle said, handing me a bowl.

I peered inside and smile grinned, when I saw it was mac n cheese. "Thanks."

"How's the ankle?" he asked.

"Fine," I said.

I always was able to bounce back from injuries quickly. It was actually kind of freaky how quickly I healed.

"How's that lady boner?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, raising an eye brow.

"Hmmmm. I don't know if you're stupid or just playing it."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Stupid, but on the cusp of a break through," he determined.

Continued to glare, but proceeded to shove a spoonful of cheesy amazingness into my mouth.

"Why didn't you hit Soul?" he asked me.

"Shut up," I snapped.

He smirked. "Did it have something to do with that blush I saw?"

My eyes widened, and I froze in place. "Bull fucking shit!" I exploded, setting my bowl down and launching myself at Kyle. I tackled him to the ground. My fingers found their way around his throat and tightened.

He grabbed my hands and pulled them away from his neck, something that he normally wouldn't have been able to do. "YOU SO FUCKING BLUSHED!" he yelled, laughing.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, freeing a hand and punching him in the stomach. No effect.

"You like him," he sang, laughing. "You can't even throw a punch!" he exclaimed, starting to stand up.

That pissed me off something fierce. I head butted him.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" he yelled, reaching for his forehead.

I stood up and returned to my spot on the couch with my mac n cheese.

"How the fuck are you not in tears?" he asked. "Fuck," he groaned again.

He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He returned with an ice pack. He flopped in the recliner and put the towel wrapped icepack on his forehead.

"Was that really necessary?"

I nodded.

"I was just teasing."

I picked up my water bottle and flipped it in my hand, threatening to throw it.

"Ugh. You are so difficult."

"I just fucking head butted you. What do you want me to do next? Kick you in the nuts?"

"Alright. What's up here? Why are you so pissed?" he asked, seriously. "It's not the first time you've liked someone. There was that dude, who worked at the parts store."

I snorted. "He was a fucking pussy."

"There was the girl, who worked at the book store."

"She was a cunt."

He removed his ice pack to look up at me. "Not the point." He tilted his head back. "Never once have you gotten so upset about my teasing you about someone, and you've never turned into a fucking klutz around anyone."

"I know."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's embarrassing."

"And that's another thing, since when the hell do you get embarrassed? You have like no shame. Trust me I know, because I really wish you did."

"I don't know!"

"Can I tell you my theory?" he asked.

"Why not?" I relented.

"I think. That you like him, and that you like him on a different level than the others."

"Like book store bitch. Why did you like her?"

"I dunno. She was smart, and she was hot. I think her being smart made her hotter."

"And parts store dude?"

"He was nice. He was cute. He gave me a discount."

"Yep. I think that you like Soul, but unlike the others, you actually respect him. He's a demon weapon, and in the EAT class at that. You've seen how takes care of his bike, and it's obvious by how he talks how devoted he is to his friends and meister."

I flopped back on the couch.

"Gah! I don't like this!"

"You like him as a person, not as a toy." He pretended to cry. "My baby sister is developing actual human feelings. I'm so proud."

Water Bottle, meet Kyle's crotch. Kyle's crotch, meet Water Bottle.

I got up and placed my bowl in the kitchen, before retreating to my room.

"You better figure out what you're gonna do, because I invited him to chill with us again."

I flopped face first on my bed. I wasn't used to being all weird and clumsy around someone.

I let out a sigh then became aware of the dull ache in my head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

I hope anyone, who is actually reading this (no one) is enjoying it. It'll get better. I've actually written this entire thing. I was originally going to write one long ass story, but I split it. The first part is going to be fluffy and silly. The second part is going to be darker and more serious. This is just kind of back story.

**Notes**

1. Sleeping With Sirens – The Bomb Dot Com V2.0


	3. Chapter 3

The disclaimer still stands true.

**~*I don't own Soul Eater. I don't own anyone in Soul Eater. I don't pretend to. All copyrights and trademarks to their respective owners, no infringement intended.*~**

* * *

**Time Skip – One Month Later**

**Soul's Point of View**

"Why the hell are we here? We all know that there's no bigger star than me, so why bother watching other's try? I should be up on that stage."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Maka for help. She smirked, before pulling a book out of seemingly nowhere and sent it crashing down on Black Star's head. "MAKA-CHOP!"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled worriedly.

I smiled in appreciation. Black Star had been bitching from the time we left the apartment, where we (Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Patty, Liz, Maka and myself) decided to meet up before heading to the bar, where Kyle and Ryder's band, Wrench Craft, were going to open for one of the more well known (not necessarily for good things) bands in Death City, Travesty.

"If you didn't want to come, you didn't have to," I said to the blue haired boy.

"Of course we did. We want to meet these mechanic friends of yours," Liz said.

Seeing as we were going to a concert, Liz felt that it was necessary to dress each of the girls and do their makeup.

I felt it was unnecessary. We were only going to a metal show in a seedy bar, not one of the uppity classical concerts that I'd both attended and performed in.

Just the thought of it made me feel like I was going to be sick.

"Soul!" Maka yelled.

I came back into focus. "Geez. Pay attention. Kid asked you a question."

"Sorry. What?"

"What kind of music do they play again?"

"A little bit of everything, but mostly metal," I answered. I never really was one for metal, but after sitting, watching and really listening to Ryder, Kyle, Blaze, Brandon and Jace, I got it. It wasn't just screaming over instruments that were played too loud. It wasn't just angry. It was filled with everything they felt, happiness, sadness, anger, fear, wonder, just like everything else. It had grown on me as I sat through their practices.

Kid nodded.

The lights dimmed and all eyes went towards the stage. A man, who looked to be in his late fifties walked up onto the stage, looking annoyed. "Well, as you all know Travesty was supposed to play tonight, but their lead singer pissed off the wrong bitch and is now on his way to the hospital, so instead Wrench Craft is gonna get out here and play until you vile fuckers, manage to get them off. So here they are Wrench Craft."

"That's harsh," Maka said.

I snorted. "Trust me. They'll be fine."

The five members of the band walked out onto the stage and were met with boos.

"You never told us that the girl was a babe," Black Star said, recovered from hi Maka Chop. Just in time too, because he was promptly hit with another.

I couldn't help, but be a little surprised by the girl on stage. I'd never seen her in anything other than shop clothes; beat up converse, shredded jeans and grease covered shirts that were always at least three sizes too large. There she was though. She had a pair of black jeans on that were sliced on one side, while the other side was completely missing, showing off one long tanned leg. A purple top, just barely peaked out from under a black leather jacket. Matching purple vans were on her feet. Her eyes were rimmed in black, the lid coated in purple. Her black hair was out of its clip and hung freely.

"She is pretty though," Maka consented.

Liz and Patty were trying to console Kid, who was appalled by how asymmetrical she was.

"I know you fuckers want Travesty, but too bad for you their singer's a prick. You would've had to sit through our set anyway, but we're going to try to make it up to you, with a song about what are probably your favorite things. This is called "Love, Sex, Riot."_*_

For the most part the crowd was quiet, save for a few, who cheered happily.

I wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it surely wasn't what I got. It was odd to see the normally goofy guys take anything seriously. It looked like they were enjoying themselves, but I could tell there was something else in their eyes.

Then there was Ryder. The fire in her eyes was hotter than the others. I it was obvious that she took the crowd's disdain as a challenge. Everything she did was deliberate and I couldn't help, but be amazed.

I would've never guessed that the girl standing up there was the same one from the shop if I hadn't already known. The modest, clumsy, wrench hurling mechanic had been replaced, by a strong, confident and woman.

By the end of the set they originally planned, the crowd was into it, enough so that they extended it. After the extended set, when they ran off the stage, the crowd was screaming for more, which the five happily obliged.

**Ryder's Point of View**

"Go run laps or something," Kyle said, smirking from, where he was loading up the van. "Do a fucking back flip or something. I know we just killed it, but you're cranked on like 11 or some shit."

"Fuck it. I'll do it!" Blaze ran up and did a gainer. I didn't know he knew how to do a gainer.

I shook my head and did a back hand spring. (I was a cheerleader. Leave me alone.) I landed wrong. (It'd been a while.) I almost fell on my ass, but a pair of arms caught me.

"I don't know how you managed not to fall off the stage."

My eyes widened for a second, and I saw Kyle smirk. I was gonna fucking kill him with a fucking spear.

I stood up and turned to face Soul. "You watched the show?"

He nodded. "You guys were awesome."

"Thanks."

"Awesome that you came out," Kyle said walking over. "And you brought friends. Wicked."

My eyes trailed over the group of people standing behind Soul. I gave a wave. "Hey. Thanks for coming. I'm Ryder. This prick is my brother, Kyle." I said pulling my older brother into a head lock.

"I'm Maka," a blonde girl, said putting a hand out for me to shake. I released my brother. "You're Soul's meister right?"

She nodded.

"Enough about a little girl like her. Let's talk about a big star, here. I am the almighty Black Star. I bet you want my autograph."

I didn't say anything, just stared at him. "She can't even speak. I know. It's hard not to get star struck around me, but-"

I wrenched him.

"Black Star!" a girl with black hair yelled, kneeling down to, where the bluenette was on the ground.

She looked up at me. "I'm so sorry about him. He really isn't that bad."

I shrugged. "You have nothing to apologize for. I just found him annoying."

"I'm Tsubaki," she introduced herself.

"I'm Liz and this is my little sister Patty. Kid was here, but your pants sent him into a breakdown, so we sent him home."

"Symmetry right?"

She nodded.

"Sorry, about that, but I had no clue that y'all were coming."

"It's okay. It's funny," Patty said.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you," Kyle said.

"Because you're a moron," I told him. I was thankful that I didn't know though. I might've actually fallen off the stage then.

"We're going out to eat, do you wanna come with?" Kyle asked. "I'm pretty sure we could fit everyone. Ryder drove, and Brandon's van is pretty big."

"Thanks, but we have to make sure that Kid's okay," Liz said. "Come one Patty. Let's go home."

"I'm driving Ryder's car!" Brandon, yelled having snatched my keys from their clip on my belt loop.

"Like hell you are!" I screamed taking chase.

I stopped paying attention, while the others figured out, where we should go.

* * *

One for those of you who give a shit the outfits for the story are linked on my profile.

At this point I'm going to explain how vocal duties work for Wrench Craft. Ryder and Kyle can all sing cleanly. Ryder, Blaze and Kyle can scream. For the most part Kyle does the screaming. Ryder only really does the heavy screaming on the songs listed below with female singers. Blaze only screams, when the songs are layered or have multiple screamers, such as "Love, Sex Riot." Brandon can rap, which does sometimes come into play. That was probably useless to most of you, but I'd wonder about it, so…

**Set list ***

Song - Band

Love, Sex, Riot - Issues

Not the America Average - Asking Alexandria

Gun Show – In This Moment

Last Resort - Papa Roach

Nightmare- Avenged Sevenfold

Poison – Asking Alexandria

Break Down the Walls- Asking Alexandria

**Extended**

I Smell a Massacre – Butcher Babies

The Flood – Escape the Fate

I'm No Good – New Years Day

One for the Money- Escape the Fate

**Encore**

Angel Eyes – New Years Day

Makeshift Chemistry – Crown the Empire

Monster - Skillet


	4. Chapter 4

**~*I don't own Soul Eater. I don't own anyone in Soul Eater. I don't pretend to. All copyrights and trademarks to their respective owners, no infringement intended.*~**

* * *

"God damn it!" I swore from my spot on the floor.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked. She had taken to coming to our practices along with Soul, and sometimes Patty.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"That's three today," Blaze said.

"Look at that you can fucking count," I snipped, standing up.

It had been the third time. Soul's bike actually needed work, so he was there early. I had been doing office work, because my employees had banned me from the shop floor until it was done, seeing as if I didn't do it, we'd have no power.

In the process, I'd cut myself with a letter opener. Then, once I was permitted back on the floor, I cracked the back of my head off of the hood of a car that I had been working on. Normally that only happened when I was startled.

This time, I'd… I wasn't quite sure how I fell. I just knew that suddenly I was staring at the ceiling.

"I think we should take a break and let crab ass, find her balance," Blaze suggested.

"Fuck you."

"I agree," Kyle consented.

"Am I bruising?" I asked, lifting the back of my shirt.

"No," Tsubaki answered. "You have a tattoo?"

"I've got a few." I lifted my shirt to reveal my side, where I had a lion inked. It was surrounded by blue lotus flowers and a cherry blossom branch, seeing as those were my mother's two of my mother's favorites.

"My mother loved flowers and she called my brother her little lion, so it represents the two of them."

"It's beautiful," Tsubaki said.

"Thank you."

"Nothing for your father?"

I chuckled humorlessly. "I'll get a tattoo of the date I kill him."

"You're not gonna kill him," my brother said with a sigh.

"I am. I'm gonna do it with fire."

He didn't argue with me and the others didn't press it. Tsubaki happily changed the subject. "What other tattoos do you have?" she asked.

I tilted my head forward and held my hair up. "I have a dagger going through a clock and a dream catcher between my shoulders."

"She's fucking weird," Kyle said. Kyle's skin was clear of ink and metal. In addition to my ink, I had a nose ring, spider bites, collarbone dermals, and hip bars.

"Don't be a dick," I said.

"I think it's pretty cool," Soul said.

"Yeah. They must've hurt though."

"It depends. My side hurt like hell. The neck wasn't that bad."

"Let's get food," Blaze said.

"I'll buy if someone else flies," Brandon offered.

"I'll go, but I want bar food," I said.

"That reminds me. I should go, Black Star needs to eat."

"I'll go with," Soul offered.

"We'll drop her off then get the food."

"That works. Write down what you want."

A pen and pad were thrown at me. I quickly scribbled down what I wanted, before pulling my keys out of my pocket. "Alright, let's roll."

After dropping Tsubaki and I off, it was just Soul and myself.

"Can I ask you something?" Soul asked.

"Since when do you ask?"

"It's just you and Kyle, right?"

"Uh huh."

"What happened to your parents?"

My grip on the steering wheel tightened. "We were robbed. My mother was killed, and afterwards my father just disappeared. I don't remember it. They say the shock sealed it away in my memories. Trauma."

"He disappeared?"

"I should change that. He ran off," I said bitterly. "How the hell do you leave your kids by them fucking selves? What the fuck makes you think dumping off your youngest on your oldest is okay? We were just fucking kids."

I hated my father. Actually I don't think hate even began to cover it, but it was the best I had. Just the thought of him made my blood boil.

"Damn. Sorry."

I took a calming breath and released my grip on the steering wheel. "Not like you birthed and bailed."

"It's his loss. You're pretty damn cool. He'd be lucky you know you."

I shot Soul a smile. "Thanks. We better hurry r else they might destroy the shop."

* * *

Well there's number four. I don't have shit else to say. Review, favorite, subscribe whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

**~*I don't own Soul Eater. I don't own anyone in Soul Eater. I don't pretend to. All copyrights and trademarks to their respective owners, no infringement intended.*~**

* * *

**Ryder's Point of View**

"I HAVE WORK TO DO MOTHER FUCKERS! I PUT IT OFF BECAUSE WE HD A GIG AND I DIDN'T REALLY WANT TO DO IT, BUT I ACTUALLY HAVE TO WORK OR ELSE THE SHOP WILL CLOSE! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Both my band members and employees had been nagging at me to come and listen to what they wrote or see this part or car that had just come in and it was driving me up the fucking wall.

I had a headache. I'd been suffering from my headache for a week. Actually I didn't know what it was. It was more than a headache. It was like my brain was being pulled in two completely different directions. I groaned and slammed my head on the desk in front of me. Maybe if I turned my brain to mush the tugging sensation would stop. As if I was that lucky.

"Ry?"

I looked at the office door to see, my brother standing there, concern pooled in his eyes. "Go home. I'll finish up here," he said.

"I'll be."

"Go home." His voice was serious and his eyes se in a hard manner that I hadn't seen since I was little and people picked on me.

I sighed. There was no arguing with him. "Don't fuck it up," I said, grabbing my jacket and keys off of the table.

I wasted no time, when I got home. I went to the kitchen and took a couple of aspirin (not that they helped any) and changed into my pajamas, which consisted of a pair of yoga shorts, a sports bra and a flannel shirt, which was left hanging open.

I went to the living room and flopped on the couch and curled up with the blanket hanging over the back of it. I turned on some mindless bullshit that was on MTV and closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep. My cat, Leo (named after Leonidas, the Spartan king), hopped up and padded around on my side, before eventually lying down.

Luckily the stupidity on the TV was enough to put me to sleep.

**Soul's point of view**

"Hey man," I greeted, plopping into the chair across from Ryder's desk, where Kyle was sitting, going over some papers.

"Hey," he said dully.

"Rough day?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Ryder's been messed up the past week," he said.

"What's wrong?" the words spewed out of my mouth, before I could think.

"Says her head's been absolutely killing her. There's nothing I can do about it either."

Kyle sounded almost guilty. I figured it was the whole not being able to take care of her thing.

"Migraine?"

"Probably. Our mother used to get them."

I couldn't help, but feel relieved that it was nothing too serious.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Mission."

He nodded understanding to leave it at that.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Go take Ryder something to eat? I highly doubt that she's moved since I sent her home."

I nodded. "Yeah. That's no problem. You're a pretty cool brother."

"I try," he said. "Here." He handed me some cash and a piece of paper with their address on it.

"I got it," I said, standing up. I took the piece of paper, but not the cash.

"Thanks."

I nodded. It was cool to help your friends out. It had nothing to do with the fact that I wanted to check up on Ryder myself. Then again you were supposed to worry about your friends. They worried about him.

I got on my bike and rode to the Deli Death. There I got each of us a sandwich, before going to the address on the paper. It wasn't far from where Maka and I lived.

I entered the building and knocked on the door. I heard shuffling and curses, before the door was yanked open.

'_My God_.'

**Ryder's Point of View**

I didn't sleep for very long, before there was a knock on the door. I was tempted to let, whoever it was stand there, but I highly doubted that it would do any good. I sat up, much to Leo's dismay. He meowed and set himself on the corner of my flannel. Of course, when I tried to pull it, he started to play with it. "Fine have the damn thing," I relented, sliding out of it. I didn't give a shit. I rose from the couch, holding onto it for a moment, when the world spun around me, before walking over to the door. I pulled the door open, fully prepared to cuss, whoever was behind it out, but the surprised face of Soul stopped me.

"Are you-" I couldn't finish my statement, before blood poured from his nose. He would've fallen backwards if it weren't for me, quickly grabbing his arm and pulling him towards me. Instead he fell forward. His face landed smack dab in the middle of my chest.

"Fucking hell," I swore, dragging him to the kitchen.

I sat him in a chair. He groaned. "Damn, Soul." I grabbed some paper towels and pressed them to his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He groaned and nodded. "This happens way more than it should."

He closed his eyes and took the paper towels from me.

"I'll be back in a minute," I told him. "Don't die."

I walked to the bathroom and wiped the blood off of my chest, before grabbing another shirt from my bedroom and sliding it. Leave it to Soul to be at the door, when I answer it in what was damn near my underwear.

I walked back into the kitchen and sat down across from him. "Feeling better?" I asked.

He nodded. Once I had a minute to settle and for the adrenaline to exit my system, the pain in my head made a resurgence. This time it was my turn to groan, as I set my head down on the table.

"How's the head?" he asked.

"Hurts like fuck. Wait-"

"Kyle."

"Did he send you here to check on me?"

"He asked me to bring- Oh shit the food!"

His head shot up, red eyes wide. "It's probably still on the floor," I said with a chuckle. "Go get it. I'll grab us something to drink."

I sighed before standing up and walking towards the fridge. Soul watched me for a minute before walking into the living room. I walked back in and flopped on one end of the couch. Soul followed suit on the other end.

"Eat," he said tossing me a sandwich.

"Here" I tossed the remote to Soul. "Pick a movie or something."

Leo got up padded around in a circle, then laid down and went back to sleep. Lazy ass cat.

I looked up at the TV and saw Soul land on Fight Club. "Very good choice."

**Kyle's Point of View**

After spending hours trying to do Ryder's paper work, I had finally managed to get it done and drag myself home. I unlocked the door and saw that the TV was still on.

"Your head won't feel any better, if you don't go to sleep," I said, as I locked the door behind me. I dropped my bag on the floor and turned around. I smirked at what I saw. DVD cases littered the floor and The Godfather Part III was playing on the TV. Soul was passed on the couch, head flopped back, drool falling from the corner of his mouth, just snoring away. On his lap laid my sister's feet. She was asleep with a blanket wrapped around her. Leo was lying on her stomach. It was cute and would make for some awesome blackmail material later. I pulled my phone out and took a picture.

"Now, to wake that idiot up without waking her."

* * *

**Author's Note**

"BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD PUMP MORE THROUGH MY VEINS SHUT YOUR DIRTY DIRTY MOUTH I AIN'T THAT EASY" - In This Moment

Immediately what comes to mind whenever Soul has a nosebleed. Whatever. Review (please), favorite, follow.


	6. Chapter 6

**~*I don't own Soul Eater. I don't own anyone in Soul Eater. I don't pretend to. All copyrights and trademarks to their respective owners, no infringement intended.*~**

* * *

**Kyle's Point of View**

"Fuck you! Fuck your mother for having you! Fuck your father for impregnating her! I hope you choke on a bowl of dicks and die!"

"I'm gonna go and see, if she's okay." Black Star had been pain in the ass more so than usual, so Tsubaki had accompanied Soul on this particular visit. The raven haired girl got up and followed the path that Ryder had taken.

"You've pissed her off now," I said, looking at my band mates, who were laughing hysterically at the misfortune of our only female member.

Due to a fall that she had taken, courtesy of nervousness brought about by one Soul Eater Evans, her knees were bruised all to hell. Seeing as a majority of her pants were ripped to all hell, especially the shop ones, they were on display. Of course the boys (save for Soul and myself) being boys thought it was hilarious and had made jokes about her being on her knees, since they arrived, over an hour ago.

Soul shook his head. "Not cool."

"Don't blame us," Blaze said.

"If anything, it's Soul's fault," Brandon said, pointing to the albino.

"What? How the hell is it mine?" he asked.

"She only ever falls, when you're around." I had told him this multiple times, but it had yet to get through his hick skull that I was serious.

"That makes no sense."

"Bro, you make her nervous," Brandon said, twirling a drumstick.

"When she gets nervous, she stumbles and blushes and all that shit that she does around you and no one else," Jace explained.

He just looked at us with a blank stare.

I rolled my eyes. "Her nervousness is your nose bleed," I said.

"How did you-"

"Focus. Nose bleed equals nerves. Nose bleeds equal nerves." I repeated it until finally the fucking light bulb went off over his head.

"So she-"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Brandon yelled.

I face palmed. '_They're both so fucking stupid_.'

* * *

Can get one review? Please. I'll love you forever. I'm begging here. Yeah. Yeah. I know I'm pathetic. That was six. Seven will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**~*I don't own Soul Eater. I don't own anyone in Soul Eater. I don't pretend to. All copyrights and trademarks to their respective owners, no infringement intended.*~**

* * *

**Ryder's Point of View**

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I yelled, throwing a wrench at Richie my least favorite of my employees. I missed, which was lucky for him, because had I made a direct hit, I probably would've killed him.

I bolted out of the shop, pulling my keys from my pocket. I blinked back the tears threatening to spill. I wasn't going to cry. Actually, I wasn't going to let that rat bastard be the one to make me cry. That's what I wasn't going to do.

I got in my Camaro and drove towards the center of the city. I didn't know where I was going. Driving through the city wasn't particularly pleasing to me. I preferred the desert, where I could speed as fast as I wanted and do donuts to my heart's content.

However in the desert it was easy to find me, so I settled for the city. If they managed to find me, then they deserved a fucking award. Once I was in the city, I found a place to park and started walking. I wasn't going anywhere specific. I didn't have a lot of money on me, so I really was in no position to do some serious shopping, but looking was harmless. That was my reasoning, when I ended up at the flea market.

I wandered around, mindlessly looking at useless shit. One woman was selling necklaces. Each one had a stone held to a chain by wire. They weren't spectacular. There were no perfectly cut gem stones. The necklaces looked familiar and after a moment of thought I realized why. They looked a lot like the ones my mother used to make. When I was little, I used to sit at the table and watch as my mother would explain the different stones, crystals and their meanings.

A hand on my shoulder startled me from my memory.

"Ignoring your friends, when they're calling you isn't very cool."

I looked over and saw Soul looking at me with a smirk, but it quickly turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh? Nothing."

"Really? Because people don't cry over nothing."

"I'm not-"

He tilted my chin up and I froze. He wiped the liquid that I hadn't even noticed had leaked away with the pad of his thumb.

"Oh shit. I am crying," I said, stupidly.

He nodded. "Yeah. Something happen?"

"Richie started talking shit, and it hit a nerve. Then I saw the necklaces, which reminded me of my mom, and-" I felt the sob rise up and stopped talking. I took a deep breath, and distracted myself with by looking at the necklaces again.

I reached out and touched one. It had two crystals in it attached to a gunmetal chain by a gun metal wire. The top was clear crystal quartz. The bottom stone was rutilated quartz, which had always been one of my favorites.

I looked at the tag, and went to reach for my wallet, but before I could Soul was already handing the money over to the woman.

I froze. "What-"

"You want it right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I can-"

"Meh. I got it."

I stared at him for a second before thanking him and pulling the necklace off of the hook. I smiled and thanked the lady, before turning and walking with Soul.

"You didn't have to buy it, you know?"

"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have. I don't like seeing pretty girls cry, and it seemed like you wanted it." He gave a casual shrug.

"Thanks," I said, unhooking it and pulling it around my neck.

"You don't have to keep thanking me," he said. "Let me help." He took the ends of the chain and hooked them behind my neck.

I mentally smacked myself.

"SOUL! YOU MORON!"

I looked up and saw Maka glaring at Soul, book raised.

"Hey, Maka," I greeted.

"Oh. Hi, Ryder.

"You care if Ryder comes over for dinner?" Soul asked.

"No, but we don't have any food, so it's pizza," Maka said. "You wanna call the others?"

The two packed up they stuff that they had brought in hopes of selling. Apparently it hadn't gone well. Maka scared away all of the potential buyers. From what I understood it was a regular thing for the two. When that was done, Maka started towards the pizza shop, while Soul and I went to their apartment. The entire time we were arguing about motorcycles versus cars.

I being a lover of all things four wheels was definitely a car girl. Soul was a bike guy (obviously).

"You act like you can't feel wind in a car. Ever heard of a convertible or t tops?"

"Not the same."

"Whatever. You're going to take a ride with me one day, and then you'll get it."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm gonna get you on the back of my bike one day and you'll get it."

He unlocked the door and pulled it open.

A purple haired woman was there in a matching bra and panty set and a witch's hat. Nothing else.

"Soul! You're home!" she cheered, pulling him into a hug, so that his face was smashed between her boobs.

"The cat?" I asked.

"The cat," he said, his voice muffled.

"She is pretty hot," I commented.

"Not helping."

I pulled Soul back by the neck of his jacket. He collapsed backwards on to me. I held him up and saw the blood running from his nose.

"Shit! Are you okay?" I asked.

I dragged him to the couch and set him down on it, before grabbing paper towels from the kitchen. I lifted his head and sat it on my lap, before pressing the paper towels to his nose.

"It happens all the time," Blair said. "I guess I'm just too sexy for him to handle."

"Awww. Does little Soul get flustered around the Big Titty Kitty?" I teased.

"Screw you," he grumbled.

I chuckled.

He managed to recover enough to sit up and hold his own bloody paper towel. He pulled his phone out and apparently texted everyone else with his other hand.

It only took a minute for the bleeding to stop completely. "Thanks," he said.

"No biggie."

"I'll be back in a second."

He retreated into his room.

"You like him," the cat said in a sing song voice.

I rolled my eyes at the cat, trying to play it off.

She just smirked hopped up and pranced off into the kitchen.

Soul returned at the same time that the door burst open. "I THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR HAVE ARRIVED!"

Soul just shook his head. "You break that door you pay for it," Soul said.

I ignored Black Star. "Tsubaki, where have you been?" I asked.

"I've been busy," she said, (terrible liar by the way). She was blushing as she said it. "I'll have to come by soon."

I made sure to remember that for future references.

Kid, Patty and Liz showed up next. I was sitting between Tsubaki, who had been slowly inching closer and close to Black Star, who was on her other side and Soul, who was eating with one hand and had the other draped across the couch behind me.

Blair reappeared and sat on the arm rest beside Soul.

"Soul?" she asked.

"What?" he didn't look at her.

"I don't know which bikini I should wear. This one?" She held up a tiny red bikini. "Or this one?" She held up an equally tiny white one.

"I don't know," he said flatly.

"Of course! You need to see them on!"

She disappeared into the bathroom and he groaned. He leaned over and hid his face in the crook of my neck. "Hide me."

"Cause that's totally inconspicuous," Maka scoffed.

"Just don't look," I told him.

I tried to ignore the goose bumps that had risen up, where ever I felt his breath on my skin.

It continued like that through the night. Soul was constantly touching me in some way, and every time I gave some sort of response that I would've rather never had happen. I gave him a questioning glance, but he only responded by smirking.

We talked, laughed, ate, and just generally had a good time. I'd completely forgotten about Richie and was back to myself.

The sun started to set, and I realized that I should get back at least to my car, before it got dark.

"I should get going," I said, standing up. "My brother and my band probably lost their shit hours ago. "Thanks. It was nice meeting you all."

"I'll walk with you to your car," Soul said, standing up.

With another good-bye Soul and I left the apartment. We walked in silence for the most part, just a few occasional comments here and there. When we finally ended up at my precious baby, Soul let out a low whistle.

I smiled proudly.

"She's precious," I said, trailing my fingers along the length of the car.

"You fixed it up yourself?"

"Yeah." I looked away from the car, back at him. "Thanks for today, and for the necklace. I needed that shit like for real."

"It's no big deal. I already told you. It's not cool when pretty girls cry."

I smiled. "Alright. You need a ride back?" I asked.

"I'm good."

"Okay. See ya."

"Bye."

I got in my precious Camaro, and started her up, only she didn't start she stalled out. "Damn it," I muttered. I saw Soul turn to look. "I'm fine!" I yelled, trying again. This time the engine roared to life and I was able to return home.


	8. Chapter 8

**~*I don't own Soul Eater. I don't own anyone in Soul Eater. I don't pretend to. All copyrights and trademarks to their respective owners, no infringement intended.*~**

* * *

**Ryder's Point of View**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I screamed, swinging my arm around, wrench in hand. Kyle ducked out of the way, Jace fell, Brandon was out of reach and Blaze bolted. "IT'S LIKE YOU'RE TRYING TO PISS ME OFF!"

I was going solo. Wrench Craft was about to be no more. Why? Because some fucking moron (Brandon) had let it slip that they pretty much told Soul that I was a clumsy bitch, because I liked him.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THAT MAKES ME LOOK LIKE A LITTLE BITCH?!"

"Well you kind of are."

Crack! I smacked Kyle right in the face and knocked him over the railing to the shop floor below.

"Damn," he groaned from the floor.

I grabbed Jace by his shirt and punched him in the face. Since Blaze ran, I turned my attention to Brandon. He backed up as I slowly stalked forward. Then he hit the wall. I smiled. "Brandon, you're a fucking moron," I growled, kicking him in the stomach. He doubled over. I took the opportunity to smash his face into my knee. With him on the ground, I slid down the railing and went home.

I went to my room and laid on my bed. '_How fucking embarrassing._' I hoped that it didn't make things weird. That was the last thing I wanted. '_He's known for two weeks. He hasn't really acted any different. Has he?_' I thought about the past couple of weeks.

Soul hadn't been acting different. If anything he'd been more at ease than usual. Then it hit me. He'd been getting closer, saying things in an innocent context that had double meanings (We were all aware of them), and smirking. He was constantly smirking, especially, whenever I nearly fell.

'_He knows exactly what he's doing._'

I let out a scream. "THAT BASTARD!"


	9. Chapter 9

**~*I don't own Soul Eater. I don't own anyone in Soul Eater. I don't pretend to. All copyrights and trademarks to their respective owners, no infringement intended.*~**

* * *

**Ryder's Point of View**

"Can we just get this one and be done?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, if I had known that you were going to sit here and bitch, I would've left your ass at home," I ground out through my teeth. I was trying to grocery shop, but Kyle was working my last nerve.

"Kyle! Ryder!"

I looked away from my brother and saw Tsubaki standing at the end of the aisle.

I smiled and walked towards her. I liked Tsubaki. She was nice, wasn't completely bat shit crazy and wasn't god awful obnoxious. She'd come to the garage with Soul a few times, when Black Star managed to grind her nerves. He must've been something, because Tsubaki was the most patient person I had ever met.

"Hey Tsubaki," I greeted.

Kyle muttered an unenthusiastic "Hi."

I elbowed him in the side. "Go pick out some damn candy or something. I don't give a shit."

He smiled and literally skipped off. He fucking skipped. I let out an annoyed huff. "Can't take him anywhere."

"At least he didn't knock down half of the store, when declaring that he needs food to fuel his godly powers."

"You're a saint," I told her. "I would've killed him. I thought my merry band of fuck heads was bad, but between Maka-chops, rants about surpassing God and asymmetrical freak outs… Shit. You make us seem normal. I was surprised by a simple nose bleed."

"A nose bleed? Soul?"

"Yeah. Out of nowhere. It was weird. I answered the door and blood started pouring like a faucet."

She giggled.

I was confused. "And it's funny how?"

"Well, Soul only gets nose bleeds around women, who are… well endowed and…" she trailed off trying to think about the right word. "I want to say exposed, but sometimes Blair is fully clothed, when she makes him have one. It's not right to say that it's girls, who flaunt it either, because that's not necessary."

I thought about it for a second. "Sports bra and yoga shorts," I said.

She giggled again. "Yep. That'll do it."

My brother reappeared, running towards me with arms full of candy. He slipped and dropped it everywhere.

I face palmed, before pulling my wrench out f my purse and throwing it at him.

"YOU'RE TWENTY-FUCKING-THREE YEARS OLD! ACT LIKE IT FOR ONCE IN YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE!"

"Well it was good seeing you, Ryder. You too Kyle. I have to finish shopping, before Black Star comes looking for me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It was short. Yes, but it was necessary, because look at what Ryder found out. There will be another one in like an hour or something. it's almost over, but there is a sequel that will be posted called _If She Only Knew the Tides Were Getting Higher. _Shout out to who ever knows, which two songs I used for the title.

**Review replies:**

**BlueMoonBrightStars: **I was gonna go ahead and click next until I noticed this story didn't have any reviews! I have no idea why, I've read these 1st 6 chaps in one sitting...

Anyway I have a bunch to say  
First of all, I love Ryder. She reminds me a lot of Winry from FMA (don't know if that was intentional?) and she seems like a good match for Soul.  
Secondly, this story is totally original (as far as I know) which is super impressive. It's not the cookie-cutter OC story and that rocks!  
Finally, I love how a few chapters ago you just casually mentioned that she had dated a girl as well as a guy before Soul. It's great that you didn't make a big deal about her being attracted to girls as well as guys.  
I'm gonna shut up now, but I really hope you continue soon!

_I'm glad you like it. It really makes me happy for you say that. You're review came at the perfect time. I'm going off to school, my dad's being a twat, and some little bitch spewed bull shit about me stealing shit from other authors, so I haven't really felt like updating, but dude you got me back in the right mindset. Thanks for that. _

_Now that you say it. I hadn't seen the similarities between Winry and Ryder until now. I was actually inspired by Ratchet from the transformers franchise._

_As for the dating girls and guys thing, that'll come into play later on if I post the sequel, but I might just make it a one shot. _

_Anyways. Once again I'm glad you like it._


	10. Chapter 10

**~*I don't own Soul Eater. I don't own anyone in Soul Eater. I don't pretend to. All copyrights and trademarks to their respective owners, no infringement intended.*~**

* * *

**Ryder's Point of View**

"That was not what you were wearing, when we left the house," Kyle said, when he walked into my office. I was sitting, feet on the desk in front of the fan that I had bought three hours prior.

"Fuck you," I mumbled. Sometimes living in the middle of the fucking desert was a pain in the ass.

"Seriously, where the fuck are your clothes?"

"Up your ass. Can you feel them?"

He glared.

When I got dressed, I had one thing on my mind, revenge. I'd dug out a pair of hot pants, a black bandeau that was studded, and a long sleeved, black and white, plaid shirt.

Penny had been made aware of my plan and felt the need to come over the night before for a slumber party. My brother nearly shit, when he came home and found us watching _Girl Code_,while painting each other's nails. I had done hers in white with green tips that were separated by a thin black line. She had done a black to grey ombre with mine. When she woke up, she insisted on dong my hair and makeup, despite me being perfectly capable of doing it myself. She braided most of my black hair, before letting it fall in a ponytail. A few strands hung from the sides, and simply lined my eyes and made me put on mascara.

Before we left, I threw my studded wedge sneakers on, along with my fingerless gloves that had… You guessed it. Studs! On them.

After fishing my aviators out of their spot in the glove box, I was ready to go.

That was my how my brother saw me last. Of course I was covered by both the shirt and the jacket. I was going to ditch them from the beginning. I just had to find a reason, because I wasn't trying to be obvious, at least not in the beginning. That was the whole reason that I had even went to Penny. She said that she would handle it. I didn't know that meant crippling my air conditioning.

"It's fucking hot. Just be happy that I'm not naked," I groaned.

"RYD-" Blaze stopped screaming, when he saw me. I picked my wrench up and twirled it dangerously.

"Eyes on me, man," Kyle ordered.

Blaze shook his head. "Yeah. Whatever. I can't do this shit. I'm gonna die."

I sighed. In addition to being a kick ass guitarist, Blaze was also my painter. He was more freelance than anything, but we had taken on a restoration, and it was ready for paint.

"That's fine," I said. "Just don't piss me off."

Penny poked her head in the office. "Repair man can't make it. Truck broke down."

I snorted. The irony. I had already looked at it. The second I figured out it was broken. Whatever Penny had done to fuck it up, she had done well.

"Fuck this. I'm looking," Kyle said storming out of my office. "Blaze, go fine me a flashlight."

Once they were gone, I looked at Penny. "Next time, don't kill the AC."

"Sorry, but it was the only thing I could think of."

"Thanks for the effort though."

Five minutes later, I felt cool air coming from the vent in the ceiling.

"How the fuck did he fix that?" I asked, sitting up.

"With mother fucking Kyle power! That's how!"

He walked into the office with a smug smirk.

I smiled. "Good job. Now band practice won't be a bitch."

"We were still gonna have practice?"

"We cut down to once a week. Can't fuck it up."

**Soul's Point of View**

"Are you okay?" Ryder asked, hovering over me, concerned.

Before I even made it to the shop floor, Ryder had managed to nearly kill herself. She was running from her brother, who was chasing after her with a jacket.

Of course she managed to trip and fall over her own damn feet. It would've been no problem, if she hadn't run into me and taken me out with her. No. That wasn't the problem either. The problem was that when I opened my eyes, I was staring right at her chest, her large chest, which was covered only by what looked to be a studded bikini top. Cue the blood.

"Shit!" she swore, reaching behind her and pulling a rag out of her pocket and pressing it to my nose.

"Did you kill him?" Jace asked from the balcony.

"He's a future death scythe. It's gonna take more than me to kill him."

Kyle snorted.

"You might be able to smother him with your tits," Blaze offered.

Kyle's face turned red, and at the very thought another gush of blood ran from my nose.

"QUIT TALKING ABOUT MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS!"

"Ain't a damn thing about her little," Jace said.

"Especially her chest. I mean damn."

I felt angry myself, by the way they were talking, but couldn't do shit about it in my current state.

Ryder turned pulled the wrench from her pocket and hurled it at Blaze. Direct hit. Kyle had taken off towards the balcony. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, when I opened them again, she was walking back towards me, so I quickly shut them again.

'_Do not look. Do not look. Just keep your eyes closed._'

"You need a doctor or something?"

"No. No. I just need a minute."

She took my hand and placed it on the rag. "Hold this. I'll be back in a second. Kyle might actually kill them. After counting to ten. I risked it and opened my eyes again. I saw her back as she ascended the stairs.

I had never really thought of girls with muscles as attractive. The beastly ones were scary looking, but there was something about Ryder that was different. She wasn't wickedly thin or ridiculously buff. She was the perfect middle. She was defined, but still had curves.

Her tattoos were on full display as well as her piercings. Again until this point they were things that I had never really thought of as major turn ons.

I groaned and sat up. She had thrown Kyle onto the couch, pushed Blaze back in his chair, forced Brandon on to his stool and left Jace rolling backwards towards the corner in fear in his chair.

I readjusted the rag on my face.

She turned and came to look at me. "You good?" she asked.

'_I fucking hope so._'


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter**

**~*I don't own Soul Eater. I don't own anyone in Soul Eater. I don't pretend to. All copyrights and trademarks to their respective owners, no infringement intended.*~**

* * *

**Soul's Point of View**

"What the hell happened to you?" Maka asked, looking up from her spot on the shot.

I flopped on the other end, letting out a groan. "Grease monkey, decided to dress like a hell bunny."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"I mean- Shit. She's always been pretty, but you've seen how she dresses at the shop."

"You mean ripped jeans and grease covered t-shirts?"

"Exactly."

"So what she dressed differently today?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well what was she wearing?"

"Yeah, Soul, what was the skank wearing?" Blair asked.

I groaned. "Don't start with me, Kitty Kat."

She hopped over the couch and transformed, wearing only a red stringed bikini. "I have no more blood to bleed," I said, ignoring her.

"Maka chop!"

Blair sunk to the floor and rubbed her head, before turning back into a cat and running off.

"Thanks."

"Now, what was she wearing?"

"She had on these ridiculously short skin tight shorts on and a tube top that she was damn near busting out of.

I felt the flow start again and swore, running into the kitchen to grab more paper towels. "Are you fucking kidding me," I growled. "How is this still happening?"

Maka leaned against the counter with a smirk on her face. "What the hell are you smirking at?"

"She got you _good_."

"Huh?"

Maka let out a giggle.

"Maka, what's so funny?" I asked, starting to get really pissed off.

"Apparently she saw Tsubaki the other day at the store and asked if you were okay, because she saw you have a nose bleed."

"She gave me one."

"Tsubaki, told her why."

"You mean…" I trailed off, shocked. What the hell had I done to deserve that?

"She did it on purpose," Maka finished.

"Damn it!" I swore, putting my jacket back on.

"Soul, where are you going?"

"To see Ryder," I answered walking out of the apartment and slamming the door behind me.

**Ryder's Point of View**

I was sitting on the couch eating a slice of pizza, when there was a knock on the door. I begrudgingly got up and answered it.

A very pissed off Soul was standing there. Not gonna lie. He looked pretty good leaning against the door frame a scowl on his face aimed directly at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I knew why he was there. I was busted so fucking busted it wasn't even funny.

"Any reason you felt the need to make me lose a pint of blood?" he asked.

"Tsubaki?" I asked.

"Answer the question."

"Maka."

"Ryder," he growled. I wondered briefly how my name would sound coming out of his mouth other ways.

I sighed. "Pay back," I said simply.

"Pay back? For what? I haven't done anything, but save your ass, when you fall."

"And I only fall, because you're there!" Things were about to get real embarrassing. I tried to maintain a hard attitude, but I could feel the heat rushing to my face giving me away.

"I make you fall? That's good, turn this around on me."

"Don't play stupid. You know damn well why. The guys all told you like the bunch of twats that they are. That's not even the part that pisses me off. You knew it. You never said anything and you even used it to get a reaction out of me! God, you're a fucking asshole!"

"I never tried to make you fucking nervous!" he yelled.

"Oh really? Then what the hell was all of that shit that started after the flea market huh? You were so touchy feely and every fucking time I would ended up blushing or falling on my ass."

"I like being close to you okay?!"

That was not what I was expecting. "I find it hard getting close to people, but you're so damn easy to get along with most of the time, I liked it. That's why I visit the shop and that's why I hang around your practices. Sure the guys are cool, but you're the one that I come to see. Then they told me that I made you nervous. Me. You're like the coolest chick ever and for some reason I'm the one that you act like an idiot around."

"I can take this shirt off and send you right back to Mount Gushmoore," I threatened.

"I didn't really realize it until they told me that you liked me though, how much I liked you. Once I did though I just went with it. I didn't even think about it until afterwards."

"So you weren't using it to fuck with me. You were just flirting?"

"God this talking shit is so uncool," he said. "Yes. I was just flirting."

I let out an annoyed screech. "You make me nervous! You make me clumsy! Now you're making me stupid!"

Soul looked at me blankly for a second before laughing.

I narrowed my eyes. "This isn't funny, shit head. Now I feel like a fucking bitch, because I just wanted to get back at you."

He snorted, and it died down to chuckles. He walked over to where I was standing arms crossed. He stood right in front of me and looked down at me with a smirk on his face. "So I make you nervous, clumsy and stupid." I didn't like the tone is his voice and by that I mean I liked it way too much.

"I hate you," I muttered, looking down at his shoes.

"I didn't realize," he said, completely invading my personal space. "That I had-"

I went to take a step back, only to run into the table and nearly fall backwards. Soul wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him. "Such an effect on you," he whispered in my ear.

"This is so not fair," I told him.

"I know."

"Oh damn you," I said, crashing our lips together.

That boy was gonna be the end of me. I may have been the assertive one in the beginning, but he quickly took control. The need for air forced us to separate. Soul rested his forehead on my, blood eyes, full of amusement.

"I don't think you have any reason to be nervous anymore," he said.

"And I think I'm gonna have to show you how I actually dress outside the shop, outside of a gig and with real pants."

"You should," he agreed. "Friday at eight."

I smirked at him. "Aren't you smooth, Mr. Cool?"

"Damn right.'

* * *

Author's Note:

This was fun. The sequel is up, so if you want, go check it out. It's called "If Only She Knew the Tides Were Getting Higher"


End file.
